


A Lesson in Chemistry

by patchworkofstars



Series: Anything You Can Do [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backhanded confession, Getting a bit more physical this time, M/M, Poetry (sort of), Second Date, These Dorks Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworkofstars/pseuds/patchworkofstars
Summary: (Sequel to Too Stubborn and Too Strange)‘He was smiling again, a stupid, smug smile that Logan wanted to kiss right off his face. Instead, he rested a hand against the prince’s chest and gave a small but determined push. “Could we get on with this date?” he asked. “I believe we already wasted plenty of time bickering on the last one.”’





	A Lesson in Chemistry

“You’re putting a lot more effort into this than last time”, commented Virgil, helping Roman put the finishing touches to his makeup for the evening.

“Well _yes_ ”, Roman conceded, “But last time Logan and I spent almost the whole date arguing, and I’d rather not have a repeat of that!”

“Are you sure that’s all that happened? You two seemed kind of cosy afterwards.”

Roman hesitated, but he’d promised Logan he wouldn’t tell the others about their whatever-this-was, and he wasn’t about to betray that. “Well”, he said, “All our interactions are competitive, and I’m not about to let him win this one.”

“Heh, that I can believe.”

Roman sighed inwardly with relief. He wasn’t sure why Logan was still reluctant for anyone to know the truth, but in his mind there was just one solution: To be so irresistible on this second date that Logan would lose whatever qualms he had about it.

* * * * *

“If you’re not gonna be adventurous, how about at least switching the colours around this time?” suggested Patton, determined that for once Logan would wear something other than a black shirt and a blue necktie.

Logan made a noncommittal noise, but changed into a blue button-up shirt. He added what he intended to be a plain black tie, and frowned when it materialised shot through with royal blue and scarlet threads.

Fortunately Patton assumed he’d meant it to be that way. “I knew it!” he exclaimed. “That’s perfect! You look so handsome, he’ll love it!”

“I’m not dressing up for Roman”, Logan protested, hoping the words sounded less hollow to Patton than they did to him. After a week of analysing his emotions he knew what he wanted from this date, but the prince was a rogue element whose reactions he couldn’t predict. There was just one solution: To put him to the test and then accept the result, whatever that might be.

* * * * *

They had agreed to hold the second date on the grassy hillside, Roman mock-joking to the others that the sunset would be romantic and Logan muttering something about “Teaching Roman about real stars, if he’s capable of learning”. Now as Logan stepped hesitantly through the doorway onto the soft grass, he found the prince waiting impatiently under a sky already beginning to glow orange.

Roman beamed as his date arrived, and produced a bouquet of flowers with an elegant flourish. “For you, _mi príncipe_ ”, he said.

Logan quickly closed the door before accepting and examining the flowers. “Purple iris for wisdom, galega for reason, and walnut for intellect”, he observed. “An apposite combination. In that case…” Waving a hand, he produced a bouquet of his own and handed it to Roman.

“Hmm, angrec for _royalty_ , amaryllis for _pride_ , and...rocket?”

“For rivalry”, Logan explained. “It seemed fitting.”

Roman laughed. “Never change, _mi rival favorito_. Now, what do you think?” He did a twirl, showing off the ornately embroidered red and gold tunic he wore.

“You’re dressed as outrageously as ever”, Logan said dryly.

“You love it”, said Roman, grinning.

“I do. It’s utterly ridiculous. It suits you.”

Roman chuckled. “Meanwhile, you actually dressed up a little this time. What made you do that?”

“I wanted to impress you.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “ _Impress_ me?”

Logan adjusted his tie. “I _mean_ , I wanted to impress upon you the awareness of my superior sense of style.”

The motion drew Roman’s attention to the tie, and he leaned forward and picked it up for a closer inspection. As he did so, a slow smile crept over his face. “I like this”, he said. “Makes me wonder if the blue threads represent you and the red ones are me.” He looked up and caught Logan’s eyes.” They seem rather _intimate_ , interwoven like that.”

Logan swallowed. “A simple design choice, of no significance”, he said firmly, but Roman could see his cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Want to hear my opinion?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but that’s never stopped you before.”

“ _I_ think it’s a sartorial expression of horizontal desire. What do you say, Logan?”

Logan looked him straight in the eye. He wanted to take a step back, to increase the distance between them, but he’d be damned if he was going to back down like that. “I’ll admit to being slightly impressed by your correct use of the word ‘sartorial’”, he said.

“Hmm~? So you’re not denying that I’m right?”

He was smiling again, a stupid, smug smile that Logan wanted to kiss right off his face. Instead, he rested a hand against the prince’s chest and gave a small but determined push. “Could we get on with this date?” he asked. “I believe we already wasted plenty of time bickering on the last one.”

“Yes!” Roman finally took a step back, but turned it into a twirl. “Verbal sparring is fun, but let’s skip straight to the kissing this time!”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He’d been right, this evening was going to be hard work.

* * * * *

For a while they sat quietly on the hillside, watching the sunset fade and the first stars appear, each tangled up in their own thoughts and uncertain how to proceed. As usual, it was Roman who eventually broke the silence.

“That’s the evening star, isn’t it?”, he asked, pointing. “It’s inspired writers and poets for _centuries_.

“Technically it’s a planet, not a star”, replied Logan. “Specifically the planet Venus.”

Roman grinned at him. “The planet of love!”

“Not unless you love surface temperatures of 863°F and clouds of sulphuric acid.”

“Hah! You say that, but I’ve seen _Sailor Moon_!”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Please, Roman, work with me here. Astronomy, not magical girls.”

“Astronomy-themed magical girls!” Roman leapt up and posed. “In the name of Venus, I bring the divine punishment of love!”

Logan gave him a stern glare over his glasses, but Roman knew better than to be fazed by that. “Of _course_ ”, he continued thoughtfully, “Strictly speaking, I’d be _Endymion_ , since I’m the prince here! Perhaps I should get a cape… Do you think I’d been even more handsome in a cape, Logan? No, impossible, I couldn’t look more stunning than I already do.”

Logan shook his head in mock despair. “What makes you a prince anyway?”, he complained. “Thomas isn’t one, and neither are the rest of us.”

“Spexy, I was _born_ this way!”

“Hmm~.” Logan looked him up and down appraisingly, and he felt his face heat up under the careful scrutiny.

“Like what you see?”

Logan returned his gaze to Roman’s face, and pushed up his glasses. “I was just thinking”, he said, “That while you have indeed called yourself a prince since childhood, you’ve changed a great deal in other ways.”

“You mean I’m more handsome and dashing now?”

“Indeed, your physical maturation has produced aesthetically-pleasing results.”

Roman laughed properly this time. “I love it when you tell me I’m hot in nerd-speak!”

 

Logan got up slowly, and stood watching as the sky turned darker and darker blue. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot over the past week”, he admitted at last.

Roman grinned. “ _Oho_ , so I _did_ make an impression, if I’ve been on your mind!”

“Yes, it’s been quite distracting at times.” He turned to smile awkwardly at the prince. “For instance, I was reorganising some old science notes when it occurred to me I’d never written you a poem in exchange for the one you composed last time.”

Roman frowned. “That’s been bothering you? But you said something sweet in exchange, so there’s no need for you to write a poem.”

Logan adjusted his tie. “Nevertheless, I have done.”

“ _You’ve_ written a poem for _me_?!”

“It could also be sung, but I have no intention of doing so.”

Roman was reaching almost Patton-like levels of excitement. “Please, perform it however you wish!” he said. “I can’t wait to hear it!”

“Very well”, said Logan, “I will. It’s more romantic than I would typically write, but since it’s a gift for you that seemed appropriate.” He cleared his throat.

“I thought the metal in my veins  
Was unreactive steel  
But when I get alone with you  
The chemistry is real

You corrode through my composure  
More than I can explain  
Potassium ignites with sparks  
And a lilac flame.”

“I love it, but…is that the Pokemon theme?” teased Roman.

“It’s standard common meter, as well you know, Princey!”

Roman laughed. “May I add a verse?”

“I doubt that I could stop you.”

“If it fits either one of us  
I’m the potassium  
‘Cause every great idea I have  
You pour cold water on!”

Logan made a strangled noise and bit back laughter. “How do you even know that much chemistry?” he choked.

“Because I had to sit through all Thomas’ science classes, thanks to you!”

“I thought you spent the time doodling?”

“Even so, I remember the explosions!” Roman laughed. “This is exasperating! Now I have to do something for _you_ , and I already _composed_ a poem last time!” He thought for a second. “Would you like me to sing for you?”

“I would prefer a non-verbal show of appreciation”, Logan admitted.

Roman’s eyes lit up. “ _Oh_ , well in _that_ case...” Beaming, he swept Logan into a hug, then moved in until their foreheads touched. “Would a kiss be acceptable, my prince?” he asked.

“Affirmative.”

“What kind of prince says affirmative?”, he protested, but nevertheless he pressed his lips to Logan’s, pulling him even closer and letting a week’s worth of frustrated desire guide him.

 

Letting Roman take charge was easy, low pressure. Don’t think, just feel. Too bad that had never been Logan’s style. He could curse his competitive nature all he wanted, but that dark knot in the pit of his stomach would never be satisfied with submitting to _el príncipe_. Damn, he was going to have to do this, after all. For a relationship between the two of them to work, they needed to find a balance that would let them _both_ win. A little reluctantly, he detached himself from Roman.

“Is something wrong?” asked Roman, concerned. “We can take things more slowly if you’re not sure what you want.”

Logan hesitated. “I know what I want”, he said at last, “But it’s something I’m not sure you’d be comfortable with.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Is it kinky?”

“No!”

“That’s too bad, I like kinky.”

Logan looked away and took a deep breath. “You need looking after”, he said frankly. “You’re reckless, impulsive, egotistical…”

“You’re insulting me?”

“No, I’m asking you out, so shut up and let me.”

“What?” Roman blinked.

“You’re an overdramatic mess and you need me”, said Logan, “And I… I might need you, too.” He blushed. “I want to take charge, to take care of you, so you’ll always feel secure and appreciated.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “You thought I’d be uncomfortable with _that_?!”

Logan looked at him awkwardly. “Well, I know how much you like to be in control. You’d have to relinquish some of that to me.”

“True, but I also like to be the centre of attention, and I’d _love_ to be the centre of _yours_!” He smiled and took Logan’s hand, pressing a light kiss to the knuckles. “Trust me, I think we could be _very_ compatible.”

Logan’s blush deepened, and he cleared his throat. “Indeed. And regarding anything that could be considered kinky… I’m willing to take requests.”

Roman gave a low chuckle. “Much appreciated. And please, feel free to kiss me any time you want to, you have my consent to be impulsive.”

“Thank you”, said Logan. “I’ll confess spontaneity is not my forte, but if I feel compelled to do so I shall, provided the moment is an opportune one.”

Roman shook his head. “You’re such a nerd”, he said affectionately.

 

He let Logan control their kissing this time, at first with nervous care, but then with increasing fervour as his confidence grew. Roman made appreciative noises to let him know it was good, and moved his hands to begin unbuttoning Logan’s blue shirt. In response, Logan moved his hands to Roman’s head, tangling his fingers in the prince’s hair...

At that moment, the door opened. Startled, Roman stumbled backwards and landed on the floor, still holding onto Logan’s shirt. Logan, still mostly wearing said shirt, stumbled forwards and landed on Roman. They heard a giggle and a hastily-suppressed snort of laughter, and looked to find Patton and Virgil standing in the doorway watching them. Roman, still partly underneath Logan, struggled awkwardly to stand up.

“I can assure you this is not what it looks like”, he told them.

“Falsehood”, said Logan, “This is precisely what it looks like.”

“You were the one who didn’t want them to know!” Roman cried indignantly.

“Indeed, but I doubt we can allay their suspicions now. And besides, now my concerns have been resolved I don’t care who knows.”

Logan stood up and attempted to adjust his tie, only to realise the state of his shirt. He gave Patton and Virgil a defiant look, then turned away quickly to hide his vivid blush as he fumbled with the buttons.

“You were in here so long Patton was afraid you were fighting”, explained Virgil, struggling desperately to keep a straight face, “But apparently you were just busy.”

Blushing, Roman smoothed down his tunic and surreptitiously checked the back of his outfit for grass stains. Fortunately the damage was minor and easily fixed. Satisfied that his clothes were in order, he produced a pocket mirror to check his face. A moment later his scream of horror made the other three jump.

“What have you done to my _hair_ , you a _clod_ emic?!”

Logan risked a glance. The prince’s hair was thoroughly mussed, sticking out at a variety of odd angles.

“Logaaan~!” Roman continued to wail, “What were you _thinking_?!”

“The rationality of my thought processes was somewhat compromised.” Logan confessed. “The state of your hair wasn’t uppermost in my mind.”

“Look what you _did_ to it!”

“Well, look what you did to my shirt!” Despite his efforts, it was still heavily creased and two buttons were missing entirely.

“Oh...” Roman frowned slightly, appraising the damage, then leaned in closer to peer at Logan’s face. “Wait, what are those shimmery patches…? _Oh_.”

He produced the mirror again and took a closer look at his own face. Before, he’d been distracted by the wild disarray of his hair, but now he realised just how smudged his makeup was. And it seemed there was some smeared on Logan, too. The remaining tension left his face, and it relaxed into a smile.

“It suits you, Logilicious”, he said affectionately.

“Falsehood, I’m a dishevelled mess.”

“True, but so am I. That makes us even”, replied Roman, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

“What about your hair?”

“Easily fixed, and it was more than worth it.”

Logan smiled. “In that case, I believe we should pick up where we left off, before that untimely interruption.” He made a quick shooing motion in the direction of Patton and Virgil, then pulled the eager prince in for a much longer kiss.


End file.
